A Collection of Brave Knights
by AnnoyingSword
Summary: The title gives nothing away. Besides the fact that it includes knights. A.K.A. Pipit, the noble knight from Skyward Sword, and Link, everyone's favorite hero (Skyward Sword Version). So, in case you didn't catch it, this be Pipink.
1. Chapter 1

**So... Trying something different. No Shink this time. Guess who wrote Pipink! This girl! Probably gonna post any Pipink one-shots here on this 'story'. In short. You like, watch out. And to those that enjoy Pipit's... Urges, I like them as well.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Just... A little... Bit...further.

I could see Skyloft's Lights from Red's back. I was almost there. But it was night out. Would someone find me in time to stop me from bleeding out?

* * *

I sigh. Just another boring night patrol. It makes me miss Link even more. My mind wanders to him. His golden hair and plump lips. Those fierce eyes that light up like the midday sky when he laughs. And then I hear it.

A squawk. A loftwing in distress.

I look up to the sky and my eyes widen as, what looks to be, a body falls down towards the upper courtyard. I sprint over to the crates and climb up. My legs carry me up and over the slight gap and I almost stumble as I catch the falling person. My hands are presses into wet flesh. I know I should turn and unlock the door, but my body decides differently. Soon I'm sprinting up to my house. The door is busted open and I kick it closed roughly as well. I hope I haven't woken anyone.

I hurry to place the broken and bloody body on my bed. I'll worry about cleaning my sheets later. Then I see the person's face and my heart skips a beat then feels like it has stopped. My breath halts. And the blood running through my veins feels as though it has all gone cold.

Link.

My best friend. My secret crush. Laying on my bed covered in his own blood. The green tunic is a disaster. If you could even call it a tunic. It's ripped in several places, beaten skin showing through. I fumble as I tear the rest of the tunic from his body. A situation I've always wanted to be in, but not like this. My fingers fly as I unclasp the broken chain mail and remove the last thing covering him. The pink-tinged undershirt. I cringe as more and more skin is revealed.

My mind shuts down, but my body goes into overdrive. Some searching in his pouches reveals a red potion and I curse myself as my hands shake so badly that it almost falls. Potion is poured into a bowl with a little bit of water to start the healing process as I clean them. I quickly, but carefully, check for anything in each cut before moving on to wrap them. I end up wrapping Link's whole chest due to the amount.

But then I noticed something. Link's neck and shoulders are covered in marks. Little ones that look suspiciously like... Hickeys?! Why would Link be covered in those. He's never been with anyone. And why would he also have cuts...

_"I'm telling you, Pip. Ghirahim is suuuuper creepy. He licked me! Do you understand that! He pressed himself up behind me and licked my ear. I thought I was going to die of fright."_

_"I nearly wet my pants when I saw him in the boss room of the Earth Temple. He said he wanted to stay and help me put my sweaty body to good use. What the hell is that suppose to mean?!"_

_"You should have seen the look he gave me after Impa destroyed the Gate of time. It was like a predator looking at its prey. And then he licked his lips before disappearing! Who does that!"_

_"Koloktos was a hard boss, but I'd face two of them instead of Ghirahim. That long tongue of his that he waves at me is disgusting! And he patted my head! It isn't my fault I only reach the guy's chin!"_

Link had told me of his adventures. Faron Woods and its abundance of trees. Eldin Volcano and the scorching heat. Lanayru desert and its shifting time stones. But worst of all was Ghirahim. He touched Link at every meeting. Spoke sexual innuendos to the poor boy that didn't understand them. I'd cut out his tongue if I got the chance for licking Link on many occasions.

This must have happened at the Fire Sanctuary. Link was headed there to get the last flame for his sword. Ghirahim must have shown up and touched him. My skin crawled at that. No one was to lay a finger on Link, but me. A quick smack to my own face knocks me out of my thinking. I need to calm myself and get back to taking care of Link. I don't own Link. He isn't mine. If he wants to start dating someone it isn't any of my concern. But it is because I want him all for myself.

A little potion is poured on his bruised skin and I rub it in. Happy when the marks go away. No evidence that anyone touched him. But maybe I could...

Before I can think, I've leaned down to press my lips to Link's collarbone. Just a small one won't hurt anybody. Yet Link will hate me if he finds out. Which I hope he doesn't as I suck lightly on the flesh under my lips. Link lets out a sigh. I must be a lot more gentle than that 'demon lord'. Then I pull away and look at what I've done. It is small and barely noticeable. Just enough that I can tell I even did anything. My hand clamps over my mouth in horror.

I just did that. Oh, Goddess Hylia! I'm just as awful as Ghirahim. Forcing myself upon Link like I am. And while he is sleeping!

The leftover potion is set on my bedside table and I write a quick note before leaving. Hoping to high heaven that Link won't see the mark.

* * *

"Pip!" I jump at Link's voice. But I refuse to look at him. Ashamed of what I did. I try to hurry away, but a strong hand grips my shoulder. When did Link developed such muscle?!

"Pipit!" I'm flipped and Link pushes me until I'm up against the wall just below the entrance to the Bazaar that leads right in to Luv's potion shop. His expression is furious. "Enough."

His hands are on my shoulders holding me in place. I would laugh at the fact that Link is so much shorter than I am, if not for his tone of voice. Cold. I look frantically for a way to get out of his hold, but find none. I give up.

"You won't even look at me. What the hell did I do to deserve this, Pip?!" It has been a week now. Link ended up in the infirmary for quite some time and I hadn't went to see him. I didn't stay in the same place as him. I avoided Link like a plague. "You are being such a prick. First you save me and then you act like we don't know each other. Well, news flash! Last time I checked, we were best friends!"

His voice is on the verge of yelling. And I still can't get myself to speak. I gasp as Link clings to me. Wetness landing on my neck.

"This isn't fair, Pip. I miss you. If you're doing this as some sick way to get back at me for not talking to you while I am here, then please stop. I can't take it!" He grabs at my hair and forces me to look into his eyes. I cringe at the tears I find there. "At least give me a reason."

"I screwed up." Link's eyebrows drew down.

"You screwed up? How?" I knock his arms away from me and try to walk away. "Pipit. Tell me now."

I freeze. His voice is like salt to the wound. He is telling me of his rage. Mono-tone. Never does Link speak that way unless he is angry. It makes something in me break. I turn and tackle my friend to the ground.

"Pi-"

I press my finger to where the mark I made used to be. "I made that."

"Made-"

"Yes. I made that mark. I couldn't help myself. You came back covered in blood and underneath it all were hickeys. I was out of my mind with jealously. I didn't want anyone to touch you." That feeling was back. I tried to push it down, but instead I pressed my lips to Link's. His eyes widened as my voice came out as a possessive growl. "You are mine."

"Pipit?" Tears were steaming down my face. I could feel them. I had done it again. Forced myself on Link. I was sick. And he didn't deserve this.

I stood up and backed away from him. Before Link could stand I was gone. Sprinting away from the one I love.

* * *

"Pipit?" I was dumbfounded. My best friend just admit to lusting for me. Perhaps even loving me? It wasn't unwanted, I just never thought Pipit would feel the same.

I watched as he sprinted away. A smile stretching across my face.

* * *

"Hey, Pippy!" I cringe at Karane's voice.

"Hi." I go back to lifting my pumpkin soup filled spoon to my lips before just pouring it back in the bowl. I wasn't really hungry, but I did try to eat. Link had stayed away from me for a couple of days. I was hated and it made me sick. But I really deserved it. It was wrong of me to do the things I had.

"I know you love Link, Pipit." My body jumped and my spoon fell to the floor. Karane picked it up and set it on the table. Then she wrapped her hands around one of mine. "But I don't mind. Even if I'm not loved, I wouldn't mind just being a toy for you."

It felt like I would vomit as Karane brought my hand up to her breasts. She pressed it into the softness there, yet I felt nothing but disgust. "Kara-"

She surged forward and pressed her mouth to mine. I nearly fell off the chair and my heroic side tried to keep her balanced by bringing my hand up to the small of her back. Then I heard a gasp. A very familiar gasp. The terrible kiss ended and I looked to where it came from. Link stood in the entrance to the lunch room. My heart rose to my throat and then sunk. He had seen Karane kiss me. Oh, Goddess Hylia. My hand was still pressed to her chest.

I jumped from the stool and sped from the room, but I could see the betrayal in his eyes. Footfalls could be heard behind me, so I went faster. I couldn't escape them even as I jumped the rocks to the cave. They followed me as I emerged from the dark cave into the area that Red, Link's loftwing, had been held. And then I was shoved against the rock wall.

"What the hell?!" I wanted to sink down and hide from Link's anger. His sadness. The hurt there. The guilt I felt.

"Let me explain." A smack to my face brought out my temper and I had Link to the ground in seconds. He writhed under me and I was quick to pin his arms.

"There is no excuse for that! I wasn't good enough, huh. You need Karane! Probably because she gives you sex!" I mashed my lips down on Link's in that moment. His body going slack, so I released my hold on him. Only to get punched. "You are so dumb! You think that a kiss will fix this!"

I held my cheek as Link scooted away from me. "No."

"Well it wo-" He gave me a look. "What?"

My ego couldn't possibly be hurt worse. Why not confess, too? "I love you." My eyes locked on a very interesting piece of grass as I said it.

I glazed up to see a very red-faced Link. "Th-That won't change anything. You can't have us both, you know."

"I never wanted Karane. She kissed me." Link gulped and moved closer to me again.

"R-Really?" I nodded. "And the... Boob grabbing?"

I chuckled at his nervousness. "Are you kidding?! I felt like I was going to vomit!"

"Oh..." I leaned forward and grabbed Link's shirt. It was a quick tug to get him over to me. My hands sliding down to his arse.

"I'd much rather be grabbing this." I gave it a light squeeze, to which Link squeaked.

"Pip!" I tried to look innocent as my thumbs rubbed along his behind. It was nice. Felt pretty good.

"Can I kiss you?" My lips brushed Link's ear, neither knowing how I got there so fast. He simply nodded.

I gently rested Link on the ground and just stared down at him. "What the hell are you waiting for?" I laughed at his language.

"Always the potty mouth." He reached up, knocked off my hat, and tugged my hair. I shivered at the arousing feeling.

"Kiss me."

I didn't waste anymore time. My lips landed on Link's and I taste his breath. Tongues meeting and battling for dominance. Something I took. Link had always been a bit girly. But his muscles kinda redeemed him. But not here. This was where I would completely dominate him. I'd take him in all essence of the word. Perhaps not right now, but if we ever... I groan at Link's fingernails digging into my scalp. Our lips parting and mine attacking his neck.

I thank myself for coming here in the first place. No one to interrupt us. I could have him here. Link yelps as I nip his neck.

"Did-dn't know you could be so forcf-ful, Pipit." I growl and decide to see how far we will go with this.

"I can be so much more..." I ground down into his body and feel my lover growing against me. His cries like music to my ears. His entire body shaking as I whisper in his ear. "...Forceful."

All he does is nod. I can't help but take the edge of his shirt in my hands. Our bodies moving to allow it to slip from his body. I'm pleased to see he has decided to wear so little today. Only his white undershirt, pants, and boots. It makes everything that much easier for me.

And then the urge is gone. I scramble from Link, silently cursing myself.

"Pipit?" I whimper at the hint of lust in his voice. "Is something wrong?"

"I- I keep pushing myself on you. I'm so sorry. You don't deserve someone like me." Link's hand lands on my shoulder and I try to move away from him, but my back is literally against a wall.

"You aren't. I want you, Pip." He smiles shyly at the comment and I know we are both blushing at the meaning.

I chuckle weakly and slowly pull Link into a hug. "I just can't help myself around you. Not anymore. Not after seeing you on the verge of death. A-And then knowing_ he_ touched you." A tender kiss is placed on my lips and Link snuggles into my embrace.

"You can be the only one to touch me ever again." Link's breath lands on my ear and I shiver. But not just from the feeling. "I love you."

* * *

**I feel like it is crap... Did I just give Pipit multiple-personality disorder...? Not that I have an issue with that. Or make Karane terrible? Yep. But this is my story and I do as I please. Hence the website name. Fanfiction! Mwhahaha!**

**Reviews are nice. They give me ideas... Because my brain is weird and makes fluff when I read non-con. That harsh Ghiralink causes fluffy Shink! Don't ask how, I have no clue. **

**Love and trying something new,**

**~Annoying :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I seem to always make Pipit crazy... Gosh dang! He just always comes out that way. I don't know why. Maybe because he represses his urges and they just burst forth at one point. I need to get back to chores... But this was already done. Has been for a while. I just felt weird about posting it. But this is my story and I'll do as I please!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed once again. I was back in Skyloft among the remlits. Zelda was safe from Demise. But I wasn't happy. Pipit kissing Karane was stuck in my mind. I could save the world a hundred times over and not care for the praise. I only wanted Pipit. I had fallen harder than I ever thought possible.

"Link." I tilted my head up to see Zelda. It didn't surprise me that she was here. She always knew when I was upset. "Don't do this. I know you're better than to wallow in your self pity. In fact, if you want him so bad... Show him!"

My head fit snuggly in the crook of my arm. My tears wetting my sleeve, but I didn't care. "No."

"No. No!" I jumped at Zelda's firm tone of voice. "You are Hylia's chosen hero for goddess's sake! There is nothing you can't do! No way in hell are you going to let this go without a fight! Where is your courage and unbreakable spirit!"

I nodded numbly at Zelda's ranting. I knew she was right. "I will fight." I stood and pulled Zelda into a hug. "Thanks, Zel."

"You're welcome." I turned and sprinted for the edge. I whistled as soon as my feet left the ground and fell a short couple feet before Red caught me. My destination was the Lumpy Pumpkin. I knew Karane had asked Pipit to join her there. She had asked me what he liked to eat. I chuckled at that. He was her boyfriend, yet I could tell someone his life story and she couldn't even remember what he liked to eat.

Pumpkin Landing came into view quickly. Red seemed to realize I wanted to get there quickly. I'd thank him later with a bit of honey covered oats. His favorite.

I whipped out my sailcloth and jumped from my loftwing's back. I wait until the last second before opening the cloth and floating to the ground. I stuff it back into the pouch pocket I pulled it from and walk around to the front of the Lumpy Pumpkin. I open the door and my eyes scan the room for Pipit or Karane. I found Pipit sitting at a table by the stairs. He was looking around. No doubt for Karane. I sighed.

I walked in and past Pipit. I sat at the bar. Just waiting. For what? I wasn't really sure.

Then I saw her. Karane was coming down the stairs holding hands with... Keet?! They stopped at the bottom and Keet leaned over to kiss Karane. She started to move towards him until her eyes widened. I followed her fear filled stare with a great curiosity. What could have possibly made her- And my eyes landed on Pipit. He was seated, but his hands were balled into fist and he was visibly shaking.

I looked back over to Karane and saw her push Keet away. He made a pain-stricken face and hurried back up the stairs. He was halfway to the top when Pipit pulled him down by his shirt collar. My best friend slammed a terrified Keet against the nearest wall. I knew then that I needed to interfere or Pip would seriously injure someone. I got up and sprinted their way.

"Why?!" The grief in Pipit's voice was heartbreaking.

"I'm sorry!" Karane backed up and tripped up the stairs.

"No, you aren't! You say you're sorry when you spill a drink on a brand new shirt. You say you're sorry when you bump into someone in the hall. But you don't say you are sorry when your boyfriend finds you cheating on him!" Pip held his head with his free hand, pulling at his hair. Then he turned his sights on Keet. "Did you know Karane was my girlfriend?"

"N-No. I pr-promise, Pip-pit." I could feel the sincerity in Keet's words and obviously so could Pipit. He let go of Keet's shirt and nodded. A silent acceptance.

"Pipit. Baby. We can wor-"

"Shut up!" Karane startled at Pipit's words. His eyes scanned the room and found me. They locked on me a moment before glaring down at Karane. "I don't want to hurt a woman, Karane. So I suggest you leave before I lose myself."

His words chilled me to the bone. Karane scrambled from the stairs and out the door. Once she was gone Pipit collapsed. He sobbed and beat his fist against the floor. I wanted to comfort him, but this wasn't the best place. I silently went over and paid for a room before returning to Pipit. I half walked, half carried him up the stairs.

We slipped into the room and I left Pipit on the bed to close and lock the door.

"Link." My name came out as a whiny moan. It was depressing to see my ever stoic friend so down-hearted.

"Yes?" I kicked off my boots and pulled off my over shirt.

"Am I pathetic?" I furrowed my brows at this.

"What makes you even ask that?" Pipit sat up and rubbed at his red-rimmed eyes. He saw my state of dress and scowled down at his own boots. I shifted over to him and tugged off the shoes before knocking off his hat when I took his mustard yellow tunic off.

"I'm not unhappy that Karane and I are no longer dating. More upset that she cheated on me." He pulled up his knees and rested his forearms on them. Pipit looked dreamily up at the ceiling. "Truth be told, I don't think I ever liked Karane. It was a convenience thing. She was there and you weren't."

I gasped and Pipit went red in the face. "I... uh... Didn't mean to say it that way. I was just lonely and you had your quest..." It seemed Pipit lost his train of thought.

"Yeah." I sat down on the bed and leaned into him. "I've missed you, Pip."

Pipit's arm came up around me and pulled me further into his side. "Skyloft is so quiet without you around."

We sat there in silence for a few moments before Pipit cleared his throat and spoke. "Theoretically speaking, if I said that I liked you _in that way_, would you feel the same?"

My mind went a mile a minute. Did he mean that he liked me and just didn't want to say anything in fear of rejection? Or was this a test? My heart won out.

"I would tell you the truth, Pip." He gave me a look that said 'and that would be'. "I have h-had a crush on you since we were kids." I winced, waiting for the disgusted look. But Pipit didn't do anything. He just sat there. And then he blinked. Once. Twice.

"You have a crush on me." I blushed and patted down the wrinkles in the bed nervously.

"Y-Yes." I jumped when soft fingers ran down my jawline and lifted my face to Pipit's.

"And what will you do about it? Seriously?" I gulped.

"Pipit." I tilted my head up and looked up into his eyes. "Kiss me."

His eyes widened. "Link?"

"You asked and I told." I blushed and stood from the bed. "Forget about it."

I hurried to the door and could feel tears well up in my eyes. I knew I would be rejected. I yelped when I was grabbed and push up against the door. Pipit was towering over me. His eyes were half-lidded. I could only gasp when his mouth covered mine.

"Wha-"

He captured my lips again and pushed me further into the door, if that was possible. Pipit's mouth moved away from mine and attacked my neck.

"Ah! Pip!" He ground against me and I moaned.

"Mmm..." His hands moved down to my waist and pulled me towards him.

"Pipit!" I groaned and he growled. "Why?!"

"I love you." He bit down on my neck and I lost it even more. "Always have. You're so beautiful. Never thought you felt the same."

His hand reached down and cupped me firmly, but softly. I bucked into him and Pipit chuckled.

"Let me have you." He lifted me up and I was laying on the bed in seconds. My shirt was stripped off and his tongue licked up my chest.

"Mmm..." I gasped as my pants were taken from me.

"Never in my wildest dreams..." He kissed at my hips. "I love you so much."

My mind was currently going into a constant state of bliss. Pipit lifted my leg up and ran his nose down my thigh. "Pi-"

He moved quick and sucked on the skin my undershorts moved to reveal. But then he stopped.

"I-" My eyes trailed down to Pipit's face. He had a look of utter fear.

"Pip?" His blue eyes met mine.

"I'm so sorry, Link."

"Sorry about what?" He moved to sit next to me on the bed, so I sat up.

"We can't do this." Those words tore at my insides.

"W-Why?" My throat felt like it was closing up. Thoughts on one thing. Regret. Pipit was regretting what we were doing. Tears ran down my cheeks and I shook with a sob. Then I was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Don't you think for a moment that I regret you, Link. Don't you dare." Pipit nuzzled into my hair. "I have always wanted to do this."

"Then why d-did you stop?" I sighed as he placed a kiss to my temple.

"Not now. We can't. In the future, yes. Just not now. I don't want to use you." Pipit's hands cupped my face and he turned me towards him. "I want to do this right. I want to have sex with you Link. By Hylia's grace, I do. But I want our relationship to be perfect because you are perfect. I will not soil it with lust. I don't just want to have sex, I want to make love to you."

A small smile found its way to my face. "So, we take it slow. I'd like that."

"Me too." And he pulled me in for a kiss. "I love you, Link."

"I-I love you, Pip." Then another.

* * *

**I need to take care of my mother... So... **

**Review?**

**Love and what-was-yours-truly-thinking-when-she-wrote-this,**

**~Annoying :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woo! Over 3,000 words! I'm excited to finally be posting this. As you know, this is Pipit/Link, also known as Pipink. It's one of my favorite pairings for reasons I can't really explain. I just like the fact that Link can be the submissive one, I guess. Anyways, on to the story!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"You really need to tell him."

I groaned and pulled a handful of grass from the ground. Why did Zelda have to push me about it? I flopped down in the grass that I have been mutilating since we got on this topic. Couldn't she see that it made me nervous. "I'll tell him, when I tell him."

"Sure. But he is a handsome man, Link. People go after him everyday. You need to hurry up." I threw some grass at her. "Hey, I'm only speaking the truth."

"Bah! Fine. Tomorrow after the ceremony. Are you pleased, Princess?" I smiled and laughed when Zelda flopped down on me.

"Yes." She stuffed some grass in my hair and we rolled around, each trying to stick more to the other. "This was fun."

"Correction. It was dumb, but why else would you do it." That registered in my mind...

"Hey!"

* * *

I stumbled back. Karane just accepted Pipit's offer to be her boyfriend. I had never been in so much pain. It physically hurt to know that the one I love loves another. I could feel the tears steaming down my face, so I ducked my head to hide them.

"Link." I stiffened a sob. "When you told me about the letter, it was at that moment I finally realized. I realized... I love her. I thought to myself 'I can't let anyone else take her away from me!' If you hadn't told me, I might not have noticed my own feelings for her. I'm so grateful. I don't know how I could ever thank you!" He looked so happy, but I couldn't feel anything but sadness.

"No p-problem. Anything f-for you, Pip." And then I turned and ran. Away from the pain. Away from the hurt. I sprinted over to the door and flung it open. I didn't know where to go. I needed to release some of this before I spiral into depression.

"Master, might I suggest pushing on in your quest to alleviate your stress." My mind cleared at Fi's words. My mission could be a perfect distraction.

* * *

I was so close to Pipit's house. So very close. He would help me. Right?

I made a loud thud as my feet gave out and my head bashed against the wall, hands unable to catch myself. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a Pipit on high alert. And then he saw me, struggling to stand straight.

"Link!" I tossed forward and vomited. I could see the color even as I passed out. Red. Blood red.

* * *

"Will he be okay?" Pip?

"He should be fine in a couple of days. He lost quite a bit of blood. I suspect the laceration he had in his throat didn't get proper treatment. Red potion doesn't heal all wounds. It must have drained blood into his stomach until it was too full. That would be why he threw up." I heard shuffling as Professor Howel spoke. "Link probably hasn't eaten very much recently since the blood would have taken too much space. So, he will need to eat when he wakes. Can I trust you to make him eat a little something, Pipit?"

"Yes, sir. Of course. Anything to make him better." I could feel tears well up at the corners of my eyes. Pipit cared for me.

"Good. I'll check on him as often as I can, but I suspect you will stay here with him." Whatever I was laying on, which I suspected to be an infirmary bed, shifted. Pip had sat down.

"I won't leave his side, Professor. Link is my best friend and I hate to see him like this." As he spoke, Pipit's fingers combed through my hair more and more. I was content with staying like this forever.

"Just his best friend, hm." I heard Howlan chuckle as he left.

"No... he's much more than that." My body refused to move even as something soft pressed against my forehead.

* * *

"You need to rest, Link." I groaned and struggled to rise from my bed, even as Pipit held me down.

"I need to leave today, Pip. It's been three days since I got here. I have to move on." I flopped back as a strong hand gently pushed on my shoulder.

"No, You need to stay. Your leg has a crack in the bone, the burns are still healing on your chest, your throat isn't healed yet, and Professor Howel says you haven't been eating or sleeping right for months. Not to mention all the other things the professor won't tell me because I worry for you, Link. Please stay. If not for you, then for me." I tried to look away from his deep blue eyes, but it was growing harder.

"Pip..." He was giving me puppy eyes.

"Please." I sighed.

"Fine." Pipit smiled triumphantly and I rolled my eyes. "But if I'm going to have to stay here, I might as well get ready for when you decide to let me go back."

"Only if I help you with it." I groan. Not because of having to stay, but because I would have to do it while Pip wouldn't leave my side.

"Right..."

* * *

"Link, I got the oil you needed." I looked up from sharpening my sword to see Pipit's cheerful face. He refuses to let me leave my room, so I sent him to run some errands.

Barely any pressure caused a small cut to my finger as I pressed it to the blade and I smirked. Sword has been prepped. "Great."

I was wiping the bit of my blood off on a rag when Pipit sat down on the end of my bed. "What do you need this for, anyways?"

"I have to make sure my equipment is in prime working order. I'd hate to be over a gap when my clawshots lock up." Pipit's face went a little white at that.

"Are you sure about all this..." Pipit sighed. "I mean, I haven't heard much just like the rest of the villagers. We just know that you are fighting some crazy things down there and that it is dangerous. I... I think I would feel better if you would tell me more than it is simply something dangerous."

"You don't want to know, Pip." I cast my eyes down to the weapon in my hand to avoid his glare.

I took in a deep breath and then looked over at the collection of items on my desk. Sword and shield. Bow and arrows. Weapons that I had killed things with. Fought against Ghirahim with. "I thought we told each other everything, Link."

"Yeah, well times change." I could see the way his face changed and slowly began to turn red.

"We're best friends... How can things change enough that we keep secrets from each other." I could hear how badly Pipit wanted to scream at me. Maybe I would force him to. Then he would leave me and I could escape to the surface. As I am, Pipit is a lot faster.

"Mhmm. So, when had you planned to tell me you liked Karane. Cause I sure don't remember that conversation." I crossed my arms and glared right back at him. I knew I had got what I wanted when Pipit's jaw dropped open.

His mouth slowly set into a firm line. "Why does that have anything to do with this?"

"You have accused me of keeping things from you and yet you don't even share with me a simple thing like what girl you like. Perhaps even love." I stopped myself and pretended to ponder. A wicked smile formed on my face. It was forced, but I needed to get away and if this was my chance, I would take it. "Or am I wrong and Karane is just someone you like to fool into warming your bed. Must be terrible walking all the way home after patrol and the night is cold. Make a girl believe you love her, then you get a closer bed and sex. What a crafty devil you are."

Just as I thought, Pipit grabbed me by the collar and shoved. I groaned as my back bent harshly over the headboard and my head bounced off the wall. But it was worth it. Pipit snarled and his temper was at an all-time high. "You have a lot of nerve making me feel like an arse just because you can't seem to get Zelda to date you. I bet you thought she would agree if you saved her from some big, bad guy. Sleeping with the headmaster's daughter. I bet that would just feel great!"

He let go of me and I felt my own anger boil over. Pipit yelped as I punched him in the jaw. "You think I want Zelda! Are you kidding me?! Why the hell would I want some pretty girl that can't decide if she likes me or not! I've never wanted her in that way. I never wanted any of those _woman_." I spat the word and Pipit's eyes widened.

"Link... Are you..." I forced my body up off the bed and started to collect my things. I was leaving whether Pip was okay with it or not. I cringed at the hand that grabbed my shoulder. "Answer me, please."

I sighed. "Yeah, Pip." I didn't hear anything and the hand moved away.

"You must be disgusted with me. I guess I should have told you. But why outcast myself more. Zelda knew about me and it was why she tried to keep herself from falling for me. I planned to tell you after the Wing Ceremony, but Zelda fell below and I just never got around to it. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to stay away from me." All my things were back in my pouches and I grabbed my knight's uniform from the back of my chair. I'd change into it down there.

"I'll be back in a week or two. Not that it matters to you anymore." I gripped the doorknob and sighed. "Don't worry about my injuries. Bertie has been working on some stronger potions with the materials I brought back. I'll be fine without your help."

And then I left.

* * *

I decided something while speaking to Zelda in the past. I will tell Pipit of my love. Even if Pip refuses me, I'll stay by him. Our friendship will be enough as long as he is happy.

The island grows larger as I float down and my legs give out when I touch the ground. I may have pushed myself a little too hard by finding out about the Song of the Hero from Levias and then headed to Grannie for advice, followed by getting flung into Faron Woods by Groose. Plus the huge fish and holding my breath for much longer than I usually would. And all those stupid fish note things...

I'd rather not continue to think on it. My whole body was sore from swimming.

The entrance to the Bazaar comes into view as I walk up the steps. I can almost taste the sweet rolls and potato soup. Then the flap opens and Pipit, of all people, walks out. He spots me and I sigh as his expression becomes serious.

"Where the hell have you been? I thought you said a week or two. It's been a month, Link. A whole month!"" He gets a closer look, seeing the various injuries I've sustained, or had by the blood on my tunic, and I cringe at the rage swirling in his eyes. "I thought you said you would be okay."

"I told you not to worry about me." I go to pass him and Pipit grabs my shoulder, stopping me.

"I can't stop just because you happen to like guys, Link." My eyes widen at how easily he says it. Maybe he has been working on confronting me since I left.

I'm suddenly nervous. "Pip, don't say that so loud."

"And why not? It isn't like there aren't others like you living their lives." Something inside me clicks.

Pipit isn't disgusted by me. "You... You don't hate me?"

He gives me a sympathetic look. "Goddess... Hate you, Link. Why would I hate you?"

"You're so perfect." I blush when Pipit gives me a weird look. "A-And-d people like me aren't exactly held in high regard. I thought you would think I was disgusting."

"Naw. Our friendship means more to me than a little thing like that." My heart was beating rapidly. Pipit was excepting me.

The news of it overjoyed me and I flung myself into him, clinging to the friend I thought I had lost a month ago. "Thank you, Pip. Thank you. You have no idea what it means to me to know you won't leave my side."

"So, I take it calling me out on Karane was to get away from me while I was angry, huh." My ears twitched and I grinned sheepishly up at Pipit.

"Sorry?" Pipit pulled me in tighter and I sighed happily.

"Wanna go get a bit to eat? I'll pay." I nodded, though I would slip some money into Pipit's pouch while he wasn't looking. I had been doing it for years and he hasn't noticed yet. I snickered to myself and Pipit gave me a look.

"Nothing." He gave me the signature Pipit look and I held up my hands. "I swear it isn't something bad, but I'm allowed a few silly secrets, right?"

He frowned, but nodded. "I guess if they won't hurt you in the end." I knew he was referring to what I do down on the surface and it made me cringe. I'd probably tell him all about it later before my confession. Perhaps, if he knew I could die any day, he wouldn't scold me so badly for loving him the way I do.

* * *

I ended up being able to pay for the whole meal because Pipit's wallet went _missing_. He apologized, but I had no issue paying, _for some reason._ _Luckily,_ he found it on his bed when we went back to his house.

"I swear I took it with me." He frowned and rubbed his head.

I smiled and batted his hands away when he tried to hand me a few rupees. "It's fine, Pip."

His face turned confused when he peeked into the pouch. "What the hell. There's even more money in it than I thought."

"That's a good thing though, right. I mean, you can buy a little more food this month than you had planned." I didn't see the suspicious look Pip sent my way. "Or maybe put it towards your tuition."

"You stole my rupee pouch so you could pay for the food and then stuck it back in here on my bed with extra money in it." I shrank back. Caught.

"Are you mad?" I glanced at him to see Pipit holding back laughter.

He calmed and then grinned at me. "You could have just asked to pay or asked me if I needed the money."

"Yeah, but you never except it. That's why I started putting money in your pouch when you weren't paying attention." I bit my lip when Pipit's eyes stared me down.

"You did that." I nodded. "Thank you, Link."

I chuckled dryly. "I have like five pouches full with rupees back at my room. What do I really need it for anyways." I shrugged.

"But you have been doing this for years now. Far before whatever you're doing down there now." I found the floorboards more interesting.

Pipit finally sat down on the bed next to me and his breath hit my ear. I could feel my face heat up. "It was nothing." I moved away from Pip and barely saw the disappointment on his face.

Pipit began to speak, but I cut him off. "Hey, I've decided to tell you about what I'm doing."

I noticed he sat up a little straighter. "Really?"

"Yeah." And so I went on to tell Pipit of Faron Woods. How I had found the Kikwi and when I fought the massive fish. I continued to tell him of the temple and the lake. How I had battled a demon lord and met a dragon. He listened as I talked about the Ancient Cistern and the Sealed Temple. I told him of my many encounters with the massive creature, The Imprisoned. The volcano intrigued him and the Mogmas even more so. I had always been rather gifted with my hands, so I shown him the pictures of the amazing creatures I saw as I spoke their names. Pipit gasped when I relived my second run-in with Ghirahim and commended me on my bravery in the various silent realms. I had to stop and breath when I rambled about the desert. Its shifting sands, times stones, and the Temple of Time. My third time meeting Ghirahim. The huge scorpions I faced time and time again. The times I had almost found Zelda. His eyes shined with all different emotions as I spoke and it was thrilling to finally be able to share this with someone.

Finally, I spoke of Zelda and Pipit's arm came around my shoulders when I started to shake with emotions I had bottled up. "She said she had used me. I know it was for the greater good and that it wasn't really her, but it still hurt."

"Something like that... She had no control over it in this life. It was all prepared long before we came into the world." Pipit comforted me and I smiled shyly. Here was the part I was afraid of.

"Pip... I spoke to Zelda about something I've been keeping a secret most of my life. She made me promise I would tell you and I will. Don't think this means I want anything to change..." He looked at me, eyes narrowed in confusion. I took in a breath and readied myself. "I love you, Pipit."

"Wh-"

"I know you won't return my feelings. I just need you to know in case I go down to the surface and... don't come back." Tears caught in the corners of my eyes. Not only at the fact that I knew I would be rejected, but that I might die and end up leaving Pipit.

Pipit was slow to speak and when he did, he was quiet. "When did you start to feel this way?"

"I'm not sure myself. I admired you, still do. But one day I realized I wanted more than friendship. I had planned to confess after the Wing Ceremony." It felt amazing to have all this off my chest at once.

"Zelda knows?" I blinked as I gazed into his eyes. He put that together quickly.

Then I flushed and turned away. "She's been the one pushing for me to act. I'm a fool for not doing so sooner. Maybe if I had, we could have... But I doubt anything would have come of it. You aren't... You have Karane." I was rambling and missed the gentle smile Pipit had on his face.

"Link, Karane broke up with me a couple weeks ago. She said I had someone else on my mind and in my heart." My eyes widened, but I dared not look at him. "Care to guess who she told me I really loved?"

My mouth was suddenly dry as I glanced at Pipit. "W-Who?"

"You aren't going to guess even a little?" He looked a little disappointed as I shook my head. "You aren't that hopeless, are you, Link?"

"I don't want to get my hopes up. So, yes. I suppose I'm hopeless at the moment." Pipit laughed at my sarcasm.

"You, Link. Karane suggested I love you." He rubbed his mouth and I could see the grin Pipit was hiding. "I'm not sure when, but I found my mind leading my thoughts back to you. I think it started when I saw you outside my door, puking blood in my yard."

Pipit chuckled and smirked at me. "I've had a lot to think about when it comes to you. Seeing you in pain made me want to hold you and will the hurt away. Waiting on you hand and foot was fun. Not to mention when I got to watch you sleep." I blushed and sucked in a breath. Pipit only laughed. "And then you confessed to being gay. I was so confused because my thoughts weren't on anything else anymore. It was only ever you at that point."

He smiled softly. "I guess I ended up just excepting the fact that I was falling for you. I love you, Link."

"Really?" He nodded.

Pipit opened his arms as I shifted over to hug him. I barely heard his whisper in my hair. "Best decision I've ever had."

* * *

**An extra little something I came up with while I was writing this. The idea just came to me.**

* * *

_I used you._

She... used me... Were we truly friends or did she always want to turn me into her faithful dog. I spent countless days searching for a trace of her, always being too far behind. Numerous scars mar my skin from the monsters I slain in my quest to finally bring her back to our home.

And yet I was going to wake her up when the evil was finally gone. I would stand by her as we built a colony down below. Be her knight as we made a place for ourselves in the huge world of the surface.

But I would never be the same. I would never feel as close to her as I did when we were young. I would never look to her for guidance because I would fear being used once more. I would never be able to remove the ache in my chest.

And yet I would never abandon her because it is my duty to protect the goddess reborn. The essence of the hero inside of me would not allow for me to turn my back on her.

In a way, I do love Zelda. I love her as a child loves their mother. Like a wounded bird cares for the gentle hands that slowly help it to fly again. She is the reason I became who I am and how I found my place in this world when I feared I was nothing.

So I will fight for her.

* * *

**And we have reached the end. So, feedback is nice. I enjoy that. **

**Review. Reviews are nice as well. **

**Love and love, (Lots of love this time.)**

**~Annoying :)**


End file.
